


Photograph.

by Lonelygrl91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gardener Louis, M/M, Past Character Death, Song Fic Kinda, Zayn is dead, famous!Liam, it's not a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne, twenty-two, has the world. Sold out stadiums, Millions of screaming fans, and the two best friends that anyone could ask for. Yet he’s one of the loneliest people in the world. Unable to tell whether or not someone wants him for fame he isolates himself to just his two best friends. Niall and Harry. His lead guitarist and model friend. </p><p>Louis is a fourth Generation landscaper. At twenty-four the gardener has dealt with his father’s health problems, idea that he was meant for something more than just raking leaves and watering plants, and the loss of his husband two years ago. </p><p>Two completely different lives that would never meet. But when fate steps in and a torn photograph brings them together, can Liam mend Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the process of 5 months of work so I apologise if my writing style or the boys change slightly throughout. I know that Louis gets kind of calmer in the second half but hopefully in the second chapter he will get a lot more rambunctious again.

Liam smiled as the crowd roared. “Thank you Wembley!!” He shouted into the microphone. “It’s always amazing playing here. You’re always so good to me! Until next time!” Turning, he ran to where the trap door was and dropped down to the safety pad below. Feeling hands pat his back he smiled till he got to the green room where his two best friends were waiting.  He smiled brightly as he hugged Harry and looked at Niall who was just as sweaty from the concert. “That was ace mate. Best gig I’ve done” Harry rolled his eyes before letting a small grin crack through.

“You always say that Liam. It’s starting to lose it’s meaning.”  Liam stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“But literally every night is the best because it’s another day where I can be with my fans.” Niall rolled his eyes laughing but it came out pained, not like his usual carefree laugh. Looking between them he raised an eyebrow in question. “What?”

Harry looked down at his phone before biting his lip. “So… um… there’s something you should know.” The curly haired teen said. “It’s… it’s Sophia mate. She was.. She was seen out with Max George.. They uh they look pretty close.” Holding up his phone Harry winced as Liam fell to the couch and scrolled through the pictures. They were pretty bad considering the fact Liam had told the boys he wanted to propose soon. Seeing how upset he was Niall sat down next to him and wrapped his pale arms around him.

“She was shit mate. she’s just a fame seeker. She’ll go after anyone that she thinks will give her a one up in the world.” Liam nodded before handing the phone back to Harry.  Running a hand over his face he looked behind him.

“It’s gonna be okay. She… it’s… I’m just gonna go take a shower yeah? Then we can go and celebrate the end of another sold out tour yeah? Proper pissed.” The boys nodded as Liam grabbed the towel before stripping down and stepping into the scalding water. It was only when he knew he was alone did he let the tears fall.

**********

Liam laughed as he drunkenly danced around Harry. He knew it had to be past 3 A.M. mostly because that was the last time he could see his watch clearly. Grabbing another shot from the extremely attractive girl he smirked shooting it back and licking the inside of the shot glass provocatively. This caused his two mates to giggle in their own drunken states.

“Liam! God I wish I was your type. You look like you could rim a guy for days.” Liam laughed loudly not sure if it was the alcohol or Harry’s comment that caused his face to heat up.  Niall on the other hand seemed extremely disturbed by his best friend’s comment.

“Okay one. Never. EVER. Say that again. That’s me best mate you’re talking about, I don’t need to hear about his tongue going anywhere. Two. Your mind is so disgusting I’m pretty sure a litre of bleach would not get it clean.” Harry slung an arm over the Irishman’s shoulder and looked down at him.

“Niall. Until you’ve been rimmed by a guy who knows what he’s doing… you’ve never lived.” Once again the blond looked up in horror. Harry, who whilst still being drunk, could at least see that there was only Niall in front of him smirked popping a piece of gum in his mouth chewing it slowly.  “So don’t knock it till you’ve tried it mate.” Niall made a gagging face before throwing the taller boy off of him. Turning their attention back to the blatantly drunk pop star they both couldn’t help but chuckle as he grinded up against a pole telling it how beautiful it was. The two shook their heads and pulled him off knowing that even if he pretended to be fine, it was merely the alcohol and they had a lot of mending to do.

It was shortly after that Liam’s bodyguard Paddy came up to him and told him it was time to leave. The club was shutting down and they all had planes they needed to get on semi early in the morning. Harry and Niall managed to get Liam into the limo before he passed out cold. Soon after they got in themselves they were met by Liam’s cuddles, and the silent knowledge that there was a heart to mend.

**********

Louis groaned as he fell into the too big bed. The boss had made him stay late, making sure the plants were alive and healthy for transport the next day. While it wasn’t usually such a big job, they were doing some rich asshole’s house in Knightsbridge and the owner wanted only the “Nicest and most expensive” landscaping available. It was all nice and grand but when you consider the plants he wanted, and got, most of them wouldn’t survive in the wet and cold London environment. Louis tried to tell him this of course but the owner had insisted and after his boss gave him the lecture about the customer always being right, again, Louis begrudgingly had ordered the plants. If he wanted to spend fifty-thousand pounds on plants that would die in six months so be it. He was getting paid either way. He just felt bad for the plants, poor things they didn’t ask for this. Rolling over he looked at his best friend and closest companion, Black. He knew it was a stupid name for a dog, but it had been a gift to Zayn right before he passed as an attempt to keep his spirits up.  Hearing the dog whine Louis groaned not wanting to get up.  To say the dog had mastered the puppy-dog pout was an understatement. There he was holding his leash in between his teeth lying on the floor looking up at Louis with those big brown eyes.

“Can’t we just do this in the morning?” He asked. The dog shuffled forward slightly, not lifting it’s stomach off the ground.  Once he was close enough to Louis’s sprawling arm he pawed at it softly whining a little bit more. This caused Louis to sigh and roll over so he wasn’t looking at the dog upside down. “You’re not going to let me stay in bed are you.” Black whined again and pawed at the air as if to say “no”. Getting his aching body to work he slowly got out of bed and stood up slipping on a pair of trainers. “Alright alright let’s go… I know it’s time for our walk.” Taking the leash from Black he clicked it into place. As Louis walked out of his rundown apartment he pulled out the photograph he kept of him and his late husband. They had met when they were eighteen, just two idiotic kids trying to make a go of it in London.

_Louis laughed as one of his friends Julian handed him another shot. “ZAYN!” The other man yelled looking behind Louis. Louis turned to get his first glimpse at the Infamous Zayn and about choked on the shot as his eyes landed on chiseled cheekbones and tanned skin. Downing the rest of the shot he wiped his mouth off before chancing a second look and yep, the guy was definitely walking towards them. Biting his lip Louis looked up at the greek god and blushed. “Zayn I want you to meet Louis he works at the landscaping company I do accounting for. Louis this is Zayn, we’ve been friends since primary.” Louis held out his hand trying his hardest to look like he hadn’t just been oogling him._

_“You’ve dealt with him at work?” Zayn asks. Louis nodded unsure his voice would hold steady. “Well mate I give you props he’s hell when he’s focused.” Taking Louis’s hand Zayn shook it. “It’s nice to meet you Louis.”_

They started off as friends before realising they both had feelings for each other. It was a whirlwind romance that lasted two beautiful years before it all came crashing to a halt when Zayn was diagnosed with a brain tumor.  

_Zayn was sat on the couch when Louis walked in tear tracks fresh down his cheeks. Dropping his bag Louis ran over to him.  “Babe what’s wrong?” The brunette asked. Zayn rubbed his nose sniffling._

_“You know how I’ve been having headaches a lot?” He started. Louis nodded rubbing his back, making sure to show his support as Zayn went on. “Well I went to the doctor about a week ago...because they were really bad and I had some tests done… and then some more tests and… they called me back with the results. I skipped work to go down to the office because they wouldn’t tell me over the phone… and they found a big lump in my brain. some sort of tumor or somethin’. They said a bunch of fancy words that I didn’t understand and I just..” Zayn looked up at him with a vulnerability that Louis had never seen in him. “What are we going to do?”  Louis took a deep breath trying not to cry. Zayn needed him more than he needed a cry. Taking Zayn’s hand in his he pressed his free hand to the back of Zayn’s neck bringing their foreheads together.. “It’s going to be alright. We’re going to get through this together. I promise. You’re a fighter Zayn. You’re going to beat this.”_

Two weeks later they found out it was inoperable, Louis got down on one knee and proposed immediately, using a bandaid as a ring.

_Louis shook his head as the doctor’s words filtered through his brain at an abnormally slow speed. They always played it up in movies like the world was going in slow motion but to Louis it had stopped completely. Hearing the door slam shut the world snapped back to full speed. Turning to Zayn he grabbed a bandaid and tore it open, hands shaking uncontrollably._

_“Lou?” Zayn asked trying to take the bandaid away from him._

_“No!... I have to… I have to do this myself.” He snapped finally managing to get the bandage free from it’s packaging. Getting on the ground he looked up at the love of his life biting his lip nervously. “Zayn… I’ve loved you since the moment I spotted you in the club… and we… I.. don’t know how much longer I’m going to have with you…. but there’s something I should have done months ago… before any of this happened I was just too chicken shit…. Zayn… will you marry me?” Zayn looked down at the bandaid and laughed nodding as he held out his hand, the tears still falling, but happily this time. Wrapping the bandaid around his finger Louis pulled him into a kiss. “Forever.” he whispered._

Six months later Zayn passed away in his sleep. Louis’s name the last words on his lips.

The honking of a car passing by caused Louis to shake himself out of the painful but beautiful memories.  He slipped the photograph back into his pocket with little difficulty and continued his walk letting Black run in front as far as the leash allowed. As they walked Louis let his mind continue to wander after about twenty minutes he looked up to see where he was at only to find himself in front of  the record shop Zayn used to work. He smiled softly as he noticed all of the signs promoting new artists and thought back to the time Zayn came home fuming mad about some celebrity or something.

_Zayn threw the door open of their new flat. They’d only moved in together about a month ago and both were still getting used to the change in their still young relationship. “That fucking… that fucking...cunt nugget! I oughta figure out where she’s staying and egg her mattress.” Louis sat at the table sipping tea as he watched his boyfriend yell. He tried not to laugh but at cunt nugget he almost blew tea out his nose. Once he was sure Zayn had finished with his verbal outburst he set the mug down gently before folding his hands._

_“Cunt Nugget?” He asked simply. Zayn threw himself on the couch dramatically and threw an arm over his eyes._

_“This fucking artist that came to the record store. She was some up and coming and all I heard about was how she opened for Liam Panye once when his original opener was out sick. First off the guy’s not The Beatles or something, second of all when I ask you if you’d like some water you don’t take a sip and spit it out in my face because you didn’t specify that it needed to be sparkling.” Louis nodded and got up moving Zayn’s feet so he could sit._

_“Ah…. hence cunt nugget.” Zayn chuckled softly._

_“But the worst part is… it gets worse.”_

Once Zayn had told him the rest of the story Louis swore off celebrities for good. Zayn was perfect in his eyes. A mix of love, sweetness, and beauty;  anyone who could so much as raise their voice at him made Louis want to punch them in the throat.  

After a few more blocks Louis dragged the reluctant dog back to the flat where he stripped down and stepped into the shower washing the dirt and grime from under his nails. All of the flashbacks recently made him start to think that his mum was right.  She had been begging him to get out more for months. To meet someone that would make him happy. “It’s what Zayn would have wanted.” She always said. It’d been ten months since a guy made Louis turn his head for more than a few seconds, and it’d been even longer since anyone had even tried to chat him up. Looking down at the ring on his finger he sighed and slid it off staring at it some more. The ring probably didn’t help much, but his once in a lifetime had already happened, and deep down he was okay to die alone. At least he had those brief years with the man he loved.

Stepping out of the shower Louis didn’t bother with putting clothes on. Placing the ring on his bedside table he curled up in his pile of blankets.  He had to be up in four hours anyway to load the plants onto the trucks, he needed all the sleep he could get and putting clothes on and taking a ring off just wasted valuable sleeping minutes.  As he closed his eyes Black curled up next to him and Louis fell asleep dreaming about the man that he lost.

****  
  


**********

Two months passed quickly and August blended into September and before he knew it Louis opened his door to be welcomed with the cold air that October brought. Since it was too cold to work on site the boss just asked that Louis came in a few hours every day to make sure the plants in the greenhouses were being treated properly for the next season. It was tough on the wallet during the winter seasons but Louis managed to save up enough through the summer to make rent and utilities while the smaller paychecks gave him some spending and food money.  Grabbing Black’s leash he whistled at the lazy lab before clicking on his leash and walking towards Starbucks. He usually didn’t drink the stuff but it was Zayn’s favourite and he’d been craving one of those little cake pops they had. Walking the short distance he tied Black’s leash to the bike rack before heading inside just as two men bumped into him. “Oh sorry mate.” The blonde one said. Louis shrugged him off and headed inside.

“Payno!” Niall said after he noticed the dog sitting obediently. “Look at him! He’s gorgeous.” Liam smiled and drank his coffee as he nodded.

“Yeah he is.. Hope his owner’s inside. Not good to leave a dog tied up like that in weather like this… it could get sick.” Niall rolled his eyes before slinging an arm over Liam’s shoulders.

“You have the biggest heart I swear Payno. Now come on, we’re gonna be late if we don’t hurry. Harry and his supermodelly friends wait for no one!”

As soon as the two walked away Louis came out with his coffee and cake pop and looked down at the dog sadly. “People food.” He stated taking a bite out of the pop. “Not good for you.” Black wined but waited for Louis to untie him before trotting up ahead on the patrol for the nice smelling human.

**********

Liam smiled as he walked on the sidewalk trying to not bump into anyone. It had been six months since the cheating scandal had been brought to light and after having a sit down with Sophia they both decided that it wasn’t working and ended it, leaving Liam crushed. He’d seen her at a few parties, arms draped around a different guy. Now that it had been a few months however, it seemed like the world almost wanted him to find a new someone. The tabloids had surprisingly given him support causing Harry and Niall to agree that even evil bastards like the tabloids couldn’t resist Liam’s sad puppy face.  Shaking his head he thought back to where he was going. He had just got back from the studio and apparently was supposed to be meeting Niall for lunch at Nandos.

It wasn’t a particularly busy day, a Tuesday,  and most of the school children were in classes. It helped curb some of the potential threats, he couldn’t get mobbed if his mobbers were at school, but Liam was broad and somewhat clumsy on a general basis. He didn’t want his inability to walk to hurt someone else. Turning the corner he winced as he came face to face with what Liam would later describe as the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Taking a step to his right he hugged the corner of the building in order to let the man to pass and winced as he waited for the sign of recognition. He didn’t say anything but as he continued to walk past Liam noticed a small piece of paper fall out of the man’s back pocket. Picking it up he turned it over to see a picture of the man and another kissing. Spinning around he walked briskly calling out.

“Hey! Hey! Sir! You dropped this!” The blue eyed man stopped and turned looking down at the picture the popstar was holding. “Sorry. I think it fell out when I almost ran into you.” Liam said. The shorter man looked up at him before shakingly taking the photo. “He must mean a lot to you.” Liam blurted out before thinking. “If you carry a picture in your pocket.”  Almost immediately he wanted to slap himself. “Not that it’s any of my business it’s just.. it looks worn. Like it’s been held a lot.” The man, maybe a year or two older, looks down at the photo and slowly nods.

“He is.. I mean… he was.” Sensing that it was a sensitive topic Liam looked down stuffing his hands in his jeans.

“I.. I’m sorry.” He whispered. Liam thought back to Sophia. How it had taken two months before he had managed to get himself off the couch for more than just the bathroom or food. Looking down at the deep blue eyes he sighed. He knew it was a bad idea but the words spewed out of his mouth before he could reel them in.  “Look.. I know you don’t know me… or owe me anything but.. maybe you’d like to go get coffee sometime?” The boy looked up at him a small hint of shock on his face.

“You want to have coffee with me?”  Liam laughed and nodded.

“Yeah why not? I mean you’re not a creepy stalker are you? You didn’t take that picture of that  guy when he was asleep right?” The older man laughed and shook his head.

“No… I just… You really want to get coffee with me?”

“Really” Liam said. The man nodded biting his lip.  

“Really.. well okay. There’s a coffee shop by where my work is called The Golden Bean, I get off at six tomorrow.” The boy watched as Liam nodded pulling out his phone and typing the name in.  “and.. uh.. My name is Louis.. Louis Malik.” Liam smiled before holding out his hand.

“Well Louis Malik.. My name is Liam.” He thought about it for a second. Surely Louis  would google him if his name sounded familiar. “Just Liam.”  Louis took the hand and quirked an eyebrow at the “Just Liam” comment but shrugged  and started to walk away before stopping.  “The man in the picture was my husband.”  Louis smiled at the memory of his lost husband. “I just… Thought you should know.” Liam froze as he watched Louis walk away.

“Wait… what?! Husband?”  

Meanwhile Louis smiled as he patted the picture in his back pocket. He’d just met Liam Payne. The Liam Payne. Worldwide superstar who sold out stadiums in six minutes. That Liam Payne had just asked to get coffee after lunch with him. And Louis had agreed.  He just would love to see Eleanor’s face right now.

***********

Liam sat nervously in the back corner of The Golden Bean. He knew that he was early, but he also knew that if he didn’t get there at least 40 minutes before and pay off the baristas he’d have his cover blown before he had a chance to explain who he was to Louis. Well, Louis has to show up first. he thought. Liam looked down at his Rolex and sighed. It was 6:30 and he still hadn’t shown up. If he didn’t leave soon he was sure that fans would figure out where he was. He changed his phone every three months in fear that they had tracked his phone. Okay so he might be a little paranoid. He loved his fans, but they were crazy and he wouldn’t put it past them. Liam was just about to get up when Louis rushed through the door and collapsed onto the booth across from him.

“I am so fuckin’ sorry.” He stated. “My boss is probably the biggest twat waffle in the history of mankind.” Liam rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide the smile that burst onto his face. “I mean who bloody cares if the flowers are a little too moist. A little water isn’t going to kill them. They’re PLANTS they NEED water. But no, this twathole who has never even watered a plant before and before you ask me how I know this it’s because he’s told me. He doesn’t know the difference between an annual and a perennial! But he knows that there’s too much water on a flower?!” Louis smiles at the barista that brings him his usual and he hands her over five pounds. “Keep the change love. Now where was I? Yes! There wasn’t too much water on the flower by the way, I just had to wait till he left until I could leave. I mean I’m a fourth generation landscaper you think I’d know a thing or two about flowers but no!” Louis threw his hands up in the air sighing dramatically before looking over at Liam. Almost instantaneously his anger and frustration melted off of him and he became what Liam sensed was his “calm.”  

“So how was your day Liam” The gardener asked taking a sip of his tea. “I hope it wasn’t as exciting as mine or we’ll be egging someone’s home by the top of the hour.”  Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Believe it or not I had a great day. I went to the hospital and volunteered for an hour or two. Got to see some of the sick children and play a few games with them. Then I went to work out at the gym and then I came to see you.” He shrugged. “It was a pretty uneventful day.” he added. Yes because let’s not talk about how the children I saw made me cry, or that I was followed by paps all day. His mind supplied. Louis meanwhile looked at him like he was a saint.

“You can’t be human.” The shorter boy stated. “It’s physically not possible for you to be that perfect. You’re gorgeous, you’re obviously rich from the Rolex you’re sporting, and you volunteer at hospitals with sick children…….” Getting up Louis began to search through Liam’s hair. “Where’s the circuit board android? You can’t be a living breathing person.”

Liam laughed shaking his head.  “I’m real” He promised. “And trust me I’m far from perfect.” Looking around he noticed the paps slowly collecting outside. Sinking lower in the seat Liam brought his hood up around his face. Louis looked around and quirked an eyebrow at Liam.

“What’s wrong? Did you see an ex or something?” Liam sighed and shook his head.

“No, um… shit ok this isn’t how I wanted to tell you, but … Do you listen to top forty?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“If you’re trying to tell me you’re Liam Payne, I know. I mean, your face is kinda plastered all over England.” Liam frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“Because you obviously didn’t want me to know, and you’re cute and Zayn always told me that guys like you were assholes.” Liam laughed and looked at Louis.

“Tell me how you really feel.” Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Liam playfully on the arm.

“I’m just saying I wanted to see how you REALLY were without you putting on a show.” Liam nodded.

“And how did I do? I mean, my team hasn’t told me some bloke, hot bloke, told the world I’m an asshole so I’m assuming you’re still debating?” Louis laughed.

“I actually think I was wrong, not all celebrities are assholes, just most of them.” Louis let his eyes drift off to the outside where the paps were gathering. “Do you have to go? I mean, I don’t follow you but I know people like to talk a lot of shit about you. All you need is gay rumours floating around.” Liam shook his head.

“I’m openly bisexual.” He stated. “So me being seen with a guy is no different than being seen with a girl.” He shrugged. “Just a heads up they’ll probably follow you around for a little bit though, you’re not one of my usual normal friends so they’ll probably want to see what’s going on. Once they find out that you’re not famous they’ll leave you alone for a little bit. Til they see you with me again. Then they’ll really want to know what’s going on.” Hearing this Louis looked up.

“Wait, you want to see me again?” Liam frowned.

“Why wouldn’t I want to see you again?” It was Louis’s turn to shrug.

“I don’t know. I’m a twenty-four-year-old widower that works horrible hours just to make ends meet and keeps an old worn photo of his dead husband in his back pocket. How the hell does that warrant any attention from a guy like you?”  Liam looked down playing with his coffee. Taking a sip he looked back up.

“You done?” He asked after a second of silence.  Louis nodded sarcastically waiting for Liam to talk.

“Look Louis do you really think I’d care if you aren’t famous? Because I don’t. Your late husband was right, most celebrities can be pretentious assholes. It’s why I stay away from most of them. Honestly? I think you’re amazing. I don’t know you very well, but you’re energetic, passionate, funny. I could tell that just by the way you came in here ranting to a complete stranger about the injustices in the landscaping world. That’s the kind of person I want around me. Someone who will remind me that there are normal people in the world. People like my mum and dad that live normal lives and not this rat race that’s the music industry.”  Louis nodded sympathetically and played with his tea. Looking around Liam placed a hand over one of Louis’s. “So long story short. I would love to see you again. And maybe… Well, Maybe we could go on a proper date. I could pick you up and everything.” Louis looked at Liam before thinking to the photo still placed in his back pocket. Biting his lip he nodded.

“Yeah. I think I’d really like that.” Taking out his phone he placed it on the table before scooting it over towards the pop star. “Would it be too presumptuous to ask for your phone number?” Liam laughed and grabbed the phone typing in his digits.  Once he had entered them he sent a text to himself before adding Louis’s number in his own.

“Not at all. Hope you don’t mind I stole yours.” Louis smirked bringing the mug to his mouth.

“You have no idea mate.”

**********

Niall laughed as he sat on Liam’s bed watching him stare at two outfits. “Li mate, you’ve been staring for nearly thirty minutes now. If you’re trying to make the right choice jump onto your body it’s not happening.” Taking a big bite of his sandwich Niall munched happily while Liam let out a small whine.

“This isn’t funny Niall! I want to impress him but I don’t want to seem like I’m trying too hard. I don’t want to dress too flashy because he might not be dressed that nice and I don’t want him to think I’m flaunting my money around him, he’s a gardener you know.” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Yes I know. I also know his name, his age, that apparently his boss is a twat waffle, which is a name I’m totally stealing by the way, and that he was married to some guy who according to you looked like he could have been a god. How do I know this Liam? because you haven’t stopped talking about him since you met him.” Liam rolled his eyes before grabbing the outfit on the left.

“I hate you. You’re fired.” Niall laughed loudly and took another bite of his sandwich.

“Go change ya twat waffle before you’re late for your date.” While Liam was changing Niall heard the doorbell ring and got up to get it knowing that it was probably Harry. Besides Liam’s family and management, they were the only two who knew where he lived. Throwing the door open he turned and walked back to the bedroom not greeting the other boy.

“He still freaking out?” Harry asked. Looking down at the bed he nodded in approval. “He went with the black shirt. Good. It makes his muscles bulge.” Niall rolled his eyes again and finished his sandwich. After he was done licking his fingers he pulled out his phone and went on twitter.

“What’s with you two and muscles? I mean come on I get loads of girls and my muscles look like little golf balls?”

“It’s the accent mate” Liam said stepping back into the room. “Girls can’t pass up an Irish bloke.” Looking at himself in the mirror he made sure his hair was perfect before turning to face Harry. As the model of the trio he knew more about fashion than anyone. Especially since Niall’s idea of dressing up consisted of wearing jeans that didn’t have holes in them. “How do I look?” Harry twirled his finger as an indication to spin and Liam did so.

“If this guy doesn’t fuck you up against the car then he’s either straight or blind.” Liam took that as a sign of approval and began putting his watch on as well as gathering the essentials. “Where are you taking him anyway?” Harry asked joining Niall on the bed and stealing one of his chips.

“That restaurant on sixth. The little one? The owner promised we’d have a room to ourselves as long as I tweet about it tomorrow. I was willing to pay extra but..” Liam shrugged.

“But you’re Liam Payne and all you have to do is smile and anyone will give you whatever you want.” Liam blushed and looked at his clock.

“Okay I seriously need to go or I’m going to be late. Lock up when you’re done..” Grabbing his keys he walked out the door. “Don’t be here when I get back Niall!” He yelled. Niall pouted before thinking.

“Hey! What about Harry?!” Liam simply laughed before slamming the door shut behind him.

**********

Black and Louis’s childhood friend Eleanor watched as Louis paced the floor. He had picked out his outfit the night before and changed as soon as he got home from work. Three hours ago.  “I don’t know if I should do this.. I mean. It’s too soon right? It’s too soon. It’s only been two years. And it’s not like we divorced. He DIED! Died! Death… I can’t… I shouldn’t” Grabbing his phone from the bed he pulled up Liam’s number and started to text him the date was off. Rolling her eyes Eleanor grabbed the phone and deleted the text.

“Louis William Malik stop being the ridiculous idiot that you normally are. You’re going on this date with this Liam guy.” Louis grabbed for the phone but Eleanor held it away. “No. You’re going to listen to me. Listen. Zayn was my friend too. He was Danny and Ant and Cher’s friend. He was a great guy Lou and he loved you more than anything else. He wanted you to be happy. He wanted you to move on.” Louis made another grab at the phone but Eleanor put it in her back pocket. “No. You need to listen to me. This is the first guy that’s caught your attention since Zayn passed and I was supposed to tell you this a long time ago… All of us were but when you started carrying that picture in your pocket we were scared that it’d break you. Louis… Before Zayn got bad. Before he could barely remember who we were… He made us all promise that when the time came we would encourage you to move on.” Wrapping her arms around the boy she smiled pulling back and looking at him. “He knew that there was someone else out there for you Lou… And I’m not saying it’s this Liam guy… but he is a step forward. We all want you to be happy… So you’re going to go out there and find it…” Louis looked down and thought back to the picture still sitting in his pocket.

“I can’t… I can’t just forget about him El. I loved him so much… I just..” Eleanor nodded.

“I know love I know… but you still need to give Liam a chance. From what you told of me you seem to really like him… and he really likes you too.” Louis sniffled softly and nodded. “Alright so you’re gonna go on this date and it’s going to be magical. Black and I are going to sit here and watch movies and wait for you to get back so I can hear all about it.” Hearing the doorbell ring he panicked looking at El. “Go freshen up. I’ll get the door.” Louis nodded and slipped into the bathroom as El opened the door Black right behind her. Looking up she opened her mouth to say something but froze when she realised who exactly this “Liam” person was. “Holy shit.” she whispered. Turning she glared at the bathroom door before looking back at Liam. “I was unaware that we were keeping secrets Lou!” she yelled ushering Liam in.  Liam blushed and held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m…” El snorted.

“I know who you are… I had front row tickets to your last gig… Holy fucking…” Looking between the door and Liam she held up a finger. “Can you hold on for just like five seconds? I have a best friend to murder.” Stomping into the bathroom Liam heard a smack and shout. “YOU GOT ASKED OUT BY LIAM FUCKING PAYNE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?! AND YOU WERE CONCERNED ABOUT NOT GOING? LOUIS WILLIAM MALIK I’M GOING TO PROPER NAME YOU IF YOU DON’T GET OUT FROM BEHIND THAT SHOWER CURTAIN.” Liam laughed and a second later Louis stepped out smiling bashfully.

“You heard everything didn’t you?” Louis asked. Liam nodded and looked as Eleanor joined them looking much more composed than before.

“Um… I didn’t properly introduce myself. I’m Eleanor. It’s nice to meet you.” Holding out her hand Liam took it smiling. “Now… Popstar or not he has a curfew. He needs to be home by one so if he’s not I will track you down and burn that beauti-” Louis slapped a hand over her mouth before shoving her towards the bedroom.

“I’ll just be a second I have to get my phone.” Grabbing it he shut the door with Eleanor still in there before looking up at Liam. “Okay… I apologise for her she’s manic but I’m ready to go if you are.” Liam grinned before taking Louis’s hand. As they walked out the door Louis never took his eyes off Liam causing him to stumble a few times. “Where are we going if you don’t mind me asking?” Liam shrugged and unlocked his lamborghini.

“Don’t worry about it. I promise you’ll have a good time.”  Louis rolled his eyes trying to find the handle of the car.

“How the bloody fuck does this thing open?” Liam laughed and pulled the door handle up letting Louis inside before closing the door and getting in. Looking over he shook his head at how amazing Louis looked. He wasn’t dressed too flashy, just the right amount for the night. Like something could happen, but it didn’t have to. Taking the older man’s hand in his he squeezed it reassuringly before letting the engine roar to live. Wiggling his eyebrows a bit he laughed when Louis simply rolled his eyes before taking off down the street.

**********

Louis looked up at the restaurant and shook his head. “No. No.  Absolutely not. We’re not going in there. It’s too expensive Mr. Payne. I refuse. We are going to Nandos and we’re going to have a good time and pig out on chicken and then maybe go to a pub and have a beer” Liam rolled his eyes as he slipped out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. Walking around to the passenger’s side he opened the door where Louis continued his rant. “You’re not listening to me Payne!” Liam laughed and took Louis’s hand dragging the reluctant gardener towards the door.

“I know the owner.” Liam simply states. Louis frowned before closing his mouth and pulling his hand away from Liam’s when the hostess greeted them.  “Two for Payne please.” Louis snickers but stops when Liam looks back at him. The hostess smiled and nodded.

“Of course Mr. Payne. We have the private room all ready for you. Follow me please.” Louis glared at Liam as he followed the hostess closely. Liam simply smiled before placing a hand on the small of Louis’s back.

“Be nice.” he whispered. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Shut up.” Louis noticed the people staring at them and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. They were just normal people why was everyone staring like they were goldfish?

Walking into the private room Louis and Liam were met with mostly silence. It was beautifully painted with shimmering reds and golds and Liam pulled out Louis’s chair before going to sit in his own. The hostess handed them menus and smiled.

“The waitress shall be with you shortly.” Liam nodded before opening the wine list, face contorting with concentration.

“How do you feel about wine?” He asked after a second. Louis quirked an eyebrow before shrugging.

“I usually drink wine out of a box so I’m not quite sure I’m the person to be asking about this.”  Liam looked up at him where Louis simply shrugged again. “I’m serious if I can’t buy it in a box or under five pounds I usually don’t drink it.” Liam simply shook his head before pulling out the draft list.

“Guinness?” He asked. Louis smiled and nodded.

“Now that’s something I can get completely behind.” Glancing back down at the menu he slammed it shut dramatically. “Mr. Payne this entire menu is in Italian and I don’t speak Italian. How on earth do you expect me to order something? For all I know I could end up getting boar’s snout or something.”  Liam snorted into his water glass.

“I just usually order lasagna it’s amazing and I know it’s safe.” Louis opened the menu again and found the word before nodding.

“Done. I can do Lasagna.”

*********

Louis laughed as he put down his fork, the chocolate cheesecake he had eaten was delicious but he knew he couldn’t eat another bite. Looking over to Liam, who was in the same boat, he bit his lip.

“This was probably the best night I’ve had in many a years Mr. Payne.” Louis said honestly. Liam beamed with pride as he took the check and slid his card in not even looking at the cost. If he didn’t know then he couldn’t lie to Louis later when he was sure he’d ask about it. The waitress grabbed the check and Liam pulled out a twenty placing it on the table. When she came back he grabbed his credit card before holding out a hand.

‘“You ready Mr. Malik?” He asked. Louis nodded and the name brought back the fact that he was still carrying the picture in his back pocket. Looking up at Liam he bit his lip nervously. Maybe it was time to take it out?

Walking out of the restaurant the pair were immediately surrounded by flashing lights. Liam cussed softly and pulled Louis closer. Wrapping an arm around the older man’s waist Liam led them out, making sure to shield Louis as much as he could.

“Liam! Who’s this?”

“Liam! Is this your rebound from Sophia?”

“Liam over here!” Liam growled as he walked over to his car where Paddy was standing. Almost immediately the paps were off of them and for the first time Liam felt like he could breathe. Looking down at Louis he flashed a pained smile before turning to face him. Hands reached around to Louis’s hips where they sat protective, but gentle.

“Get in the car now… we’ll lose them on the road.” Louis nodded and slipped into the car trying to hide his face as best as he could. He figured Liam didn’t want him to be identified, mostly because he was a gardener. As Liam drove away Louis began to shrink in on himself, thoughts racing through his head. He was startled out of his thoughts when Liam pulled over about fifteen minutes later. Looking over at Louis Liam took his hand again and smiled softly.

“Do you want to go for a bit of a walk?” He asked. Louis nodded smiling as they started both silently slipped out of the car. Meeting on the sidewalk Liam slipped his arm around Louis never leaving the small of his back.

As they walked they talked about simple things, their favourite bands, favourite colours, it wasn’t until they’d stopped under a streetlight did Liam pause pulling Louis close to him.

“I’d really like to kiss you.” He whispered. “But I understand if you’re not ready.” Louis looked into Liam’s chocolate brown eyes, bottom lip moving under the pressure of his teeth. It took him all of ten seconds before he nodded leaning up on his tiptoes to press his lips against the popstar’s. For Louis it had felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. With Zayn it was always desperate, the knowledge that every kiss could be their last left their kisses rushed and hurried; but with Liam it was slow and sensual. The fireworks Louis hadn’t experienced in over two years exploded behind his eyelids and he couldn’t help but let his hand sneak around Liam’s neck running a thumb through his short hair.

For Liam the kiss sent electricity through his spine. He pulled the older lad closer not wanting the kiss to end. He too had never felt the familiarity or passion that was held in a simple kiss. There was no promise of more, that the night would lead to someone’s home where there could be more desperate ones. Yet, Liam couldn’t help but want more.

After they both deemed breathing was more important than the kiss they pulled back, eyes opening and almost seeing for the first time. Louis smiled as he pressed another quick kiss to Liam’s lips before stepping back out of reach. Looking around Liam noticed how barren the streets were and sighed sadly.

“I think it’d be best if I took you home now.” He whispered. “I have a radio interview tomorrow, and I have to get up early.” He ran a hand through his hair before smiling. “Besides Mr. Malik, you have a curfew if I I had a great time tonight Louis.” He whispered. “Can we do this  again sometime?” Louis smiled and nodded.

“If you didn’t I was going to punch you in the balls.” Liam laughed and pulled the shorter man into a hug.

“Unfortunately, I think you’re stuck with me,” He whispered. Louis smiled.

“I think I’m okay with that.” As he looked up into Liam’s eyes he ignored the burning in his back pocket.

*********

Louis slipped into his flat quietly trying desperately not to wake the sleeping girl on his couch. He tip-toed towards his bedroom but only got as far as the hallway before he heard his best friend’s voice.

“Louis Malik. I know for a fact that you’re not trying to get out of telling your best friend about your date with a world famous popstar are you?” Louis closed his eyes and sighed before turning back to his best friend putting on a smile.

“Oh hi Louis, glad you made it home safe, how did it go? I had fun. Black and I watched reruns of glee all night. That’s how you properly greet someone El.” Eleanor cocked her head to the side raising an eyebrow in expectation. Throwing his hands up Louis threw himself on the couch. “Okay fine.” El squealed and brought her knees to her chest, pulling one of Louis’s too large jumpers over her knees.

“I want to know everything, was he nice? Are you seeing him again? Was it a date? Did you two shag in that ridiculously expensive car? Did he pay for the meal? Why are you being so quiet tell me EVERYTHING!” Louis rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I’d tell you but I can’t get a bloody word in edgewise between all of your questions ms. inquisitive.” Taking a deep breath he shook his head. “Okay before this happens I need some tea. Go put on the kettle and I’ll change into something a little more comfortable. Preferably something without buttons.” El nodded and got up going to the kettle whilst Louis slipped into his room. Pulling the photograph out of his pocket he smiled softly before putting it on his dresser. Slipping out of his clothes he changed into a jumper and pajama pants before padding out to the kitchen grabbing his favourite mug, an old one of Zayn’s he filled it up and made his tea before nodding that it was good.  “So… I guess I should start by saying Liam Payne is probably one of the most amazing men I have ever met.”

*********

Liam pulled his Lamborghini into its stall before slipping out. Turning he came face to face with Louis and Harry. Immediately he put a hand up before anyone could say anything. “Not out here.” He started. “I want to make sure there aren’t any snakes slithering through the bushes…. He doesn’t need that. Paddy’s already told me there are pictures of him all over the internet and it’s only a matter of time before they put a name to his face. At least let him keep his anonymity for a little bit longer.” The two nodded and followed the popstar back into his home. Once inside Liam stripped his shirt off looking at the two.

“So?! How did it go! I’m going  crazy over here.” Harry said bouncing up and down. Niall walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cold slice of pizza taking a bite out of it.

“Me too mate! I’m dying to hear about this.” Liam rolled his eyes but it was Harry that spoke up first.

“Really because it seems like you’re more interested in stuffing your face. Though that really shouldn’t surprise me. Where do you put all of that? I’m pretty sure there’s a hole in your stomach because you never stop eating. But this is about Liam. He’s had a date and I want to hear about it.” Niall sat down and pulled Harry on his lap who squeaked at the act. Taking a bite of his pizza he motioned at Liam.

“Well, come on. Harry wants to hear about Lewis.” Liam sighed.

“Louis. Like the French king Niall. LOUIS.” Niall waved him off and took another bite of his pizza. “Well since you two are nosey I’ll have you know that it was a wonderful night. We got on great and I’m going to text him tomorrow and see if he’s free next Friday. As I’ve said before he’s going to be plastered all over the internet as of tomorrow morning and maybe in some papers and I need to make sure he’s okay with that because… I really really like him and I don’t want to get any deeper in this if he can’t handle it.” Harry looked at Liam concerned.

“And how do you think he’ll take the paps and all that?” He asked. Liam smiled.

“I think they’ll want to be careful… I have the feeling people don’t mess with Louis Malik.

*********

Louis sat in front of Liam in disbelief. “You’re telling me that you want me to go to this huge charity event full of lots of snobs and celebrities……in two days…. Why?” Liam shrugged.

“Because I think you could actually be fun at one of these things. I mean for the most part it’s about making connections. It’s actually pretty dull but I thought if I had you beside me at least one or two people would laugh enough to make my boss’s happy and I get to spend an evening with you.” Looking down Liam put on his best puppy dog face. “I completely understand if you don’t want to go though. I mean it will be stuffy.” Louis groaned internally and sighed.

“No one in the world can say no to your puppy dog face and I’m 100% positive you know this.” Liam smiled and got up picking Louis up in one swoop twirling him around.

“It’ll be fun I promise we’ll go do something fun afterwards. I know my friend Ed will be there. Ed Sheeran have you heard of him? He’s not like heavy mainstream but there’s a lot of people that have heard of him and I know you’re not..” Louis slipped his hand over his mouth rolling his eyes when Liam licked it.

“Mature. And yes I actually happen to like Ed Sheeran thank you very much. Now put me down.” Once his feet were back securely on the ground he looked up at Liam who had become fixated on the ground. Following his line of sight he sucked in a small breath when he noticed the picture laying on the ground. Reaching down Liam picked it up playing with the corner softly. “We were twenty-one when we took this.” He started smiling slightly at the memory. “He had one of those polaroid cameras not the new ones but like one that he found in a second hand store and took way too much money to fix. He would take it everywhere snapping pictures of anything that caught his eye. Me mostly, so that day I had him lay in the grass and I got down next to him and we took the photo.” He laughed a tear falling down his face. “He told me he had cancer the next day… It’s the last time we were just two kids in love… I proposed two weeks later.” Liam looked up from the picture to see a crying Louis in front of him. Holding the picture tightly he wrapped his arms around the older boy and kissed the top of his head.

“I know that it’s probably the last thing you want to hear right now… Don’t get me wrong Liam… I like you I really do… but this...this was Zayn. It’s all I really have left of him.” Liam pulled back and looked at Louis.

“I’m not questioning whether or not you like me Lou… I know that he came first… I just hope that you’re willing to open your heart to me… and maybe see where this could go because honestly? I think we could be great together. Hazza and Nialler keep saying they haven’t seen me so happy since I’ve met you… I want to make you happy too. If you’ll let me.”  Louis looked up at Liam searching. Liam never gave him any problems, he wasn’t Zayn, but he was something different, something that could make him happy in time. Slipping the picture out of Liam’s hand he looked down at it.

“I think… I think that I would like to give it a try. I’m warning you that it’s not going to be easy with me. I get… I get lost in my head sometimes and I talk too much and El calls me a sarcastic asshole at least once a da-” Louis was cut off as Liam crashed his lips into the shorter male’s. Pulling back Louis looked up and smiled softly. “That’s one good way to shut me up.” He said chuckling. “But um… about this charity thingy…. what should I wear?”

*********

Louis tugged and pulled at the Armani suit that Liam had gotten for him. It fit nicely in all of the right places but Louis couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He was a bloody gardener for fuck’s sake. He wanted nothing more than to change into a nice pair of sweats and watch Glee with Black and Liam but no, here he was about to go to a fancy dinner with people who are going to look at him like he’s an idiot. Pulling at the jacket again he jumped when a voice came behind him.

“You look hot Louis, stop pulling on it, I’m pretty sure that the suit costs more than this apartment.” Louis stuck his tongue out at her before going back to looking in the mirror.

“You don’t understand I’m going to be with a bunch of people who are going to judge Liam because of me. I wanna make sure I look perfect now do my hair.” El raised her eyebrows and Louis swore if they could they would have reached the bun on the top of her head. “Ellie, love of my life if I was straight, please do my hair so I can impress multiple millionaires tonight?” Eleanor smiled and pulled out the comb from her pocket and a bottle of hairspray.

“How tall are we making this quiff?”  Louis squealed before sitting down on the chair and looking in the mirror.

“As tall as humanly possible…Danny Zuko if possible.”

**********

By the time that Liam knocked on the door Louis had gone through an entire roll of bubble wrap. Hearing the door open Louis looked at El panicked. Snapping at his best friend he reached into his back pocket, slipping his nimble hand into his tight pants. Pulling out the picture from his pocket he held it out to her. “Take care of that for me?” He asked. Eleanor nodded shocked more than anything that Louis would leave his most prized possession at home.  Louis rolled his eyes as he stomped towards the door. “He doesn’t need to know that I don’t have it with me, and I’m not saying that I’m over him… I’ll never be completely over him I just think that it’s time to potentially move on… You were right Liam makes me happy and maybe I want to be happy so put that away before he sees it.” Opening the door to let the popstar in Louis’s  jaw dropped all the way to the floor. Liam looked down at his suit jacket to make sure there was nothing wrong with it before smiling.

“Do I look okay?” He asked before looking over Louis’s shoulder  Eleanor had taken to cleaning up the unusable and discarded bubblewrap. “Is everything okay? Did you get a package of some sort or..” Louis held up a hand and looked at the mess behind him.

“Don’t ask, please do not ask it’s an extremely long story which I’m positive I will tell you later, but right now can we leave before I go and throw up because of nerves?” Liam laughed and held out his arm before glancing once more at the bubblewrap.

“Of course, I thought we’d take the limo tonight, that way when the party turns out to be as dreadfully boring as I told you it will be we can both get proper smashed and not worry about how we’re getting home. Besides, there’s going to be a lot of cameras and I just…” Louis touched Liam’s arm smiling.

“You don’t have to explain, I’ve never been in a limo before I’m not going to stop you...besides I’m pretty sure there are a plethora of things that you and I can do in a limo to take my mind off the nerves. ” Liam looked over at El who shrugged looking down at the picture herself, seeing it for the first time in almost a year. Realising that Liam was having a silent conversation with Eleanor he sighed. “I think it’s time that we go Liam, we don’t want to keep that Limo or its driver waiting, and I’m pretty sure that El has a lot of cleaning up to do.” Seeing black walk over to the suited men Louis crouched down smiling softly. “Hey Black I’ll be back buddy, and I won’t cry this time.” Looking up at Liam he smiled. “The first and only time this dog has ever seen me in a suit was at Zayn’s funeral… he’s worried I’ll be a wreck for days again.” Standing up he pulled Liam into a brief kiss before blushing. “But I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that tonight will I?” Liam gulped and shook his head smiling.

“Not I don’t think you will. Have a good evening Eleanor.” Liam stated as he opened the door for Louis. Walking their way to the elevator Liam smiled brightly excited for the night to come. As the elevator doors opened he turned to Louis, a serious look on his face. “Are you ready to do this?” He asked. Louis looked back to the door and for the first time in two years didn’t think at all about the photo that was left behind in his apartment, it was as if an invisible weight had been lifted off of his chest. Leaning up and pressing a kiss to Liam’s cheek he smiled.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”  Walking down the stairs and to the limo Liam opened the door for Louis and as the older male slid inside he looked up to the sky smiling.

“Let’s do this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think? My tumblr is Liandlou.tumblr.com come say hi!


End file.
